


Dance

by ottermo



Series: Team Bobsled Drabbles [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Bobsled drabble from my not-really-'Daily'-anymore project on tumblr.<br/>Prompt: 'May I have this dance?'</p><p>Posted here for #ProjectTheresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

 

Theresa winced as the elderly marquis stood right on her toe for probably the eleventh time – would this never end? The old man seemed oblivious of how long he’d been monopolising her company.

Not that there was much competition for it tonight, Theresa remembered, sullenly. Martin’s flight had been delayed - he’d already texted, apologising for missing the ball.

When you were the princess of Liechtenstein, you couldn’t do that, unfortunately.

Suddenly, somebody tapped on the marquis’ shoulder. “E-excuse me. May I have this dance?”

“Martin! You’re here!”

It was all she could do not to kiss him there and then.

 


End file.
